


first time for everything

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [60]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: First Binder, Trans Brian May, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: okay so, j just got my first proper binder- could I get maybe a snippet of brian being trans guy and. ya know. getting a binder??
Series: tumblr asks [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 29





	first time for everything

He was nervous. It had taken ages to even find this place, longer to actually pluck up the courage to go, and now, here he was, hesitating to go in. Other people in the  _ very _ underground trans community had told him about this place. ‘Looks like a normal shop, but go as far into the store as possible and shop around until someone asks if you need help finding something, then explain what you’re there for.’ It sounded so easy yet there was a huge pit in his stomach. Faintly, he thought that maybe he should’ve brought Roger or Freddie with him but he quickly shook that feeling away. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

He took one last deep breath and entered the shop. There were a few other customers there, but none paid him any attention as he walked to the back, heart pounding in his chest. What if someone recognized him? They were starting to become big in the pub circuit and  _ everyone _ went to pubs. There was bound to be someone who-

“Hey there, need any help?” The kind voice of an employee made his heart stop. Suddenly, he couldn’t form words. This was a mistake. And now he looks like an idiot.

The employee gave him a pitying look. “First time?” Brian nodded, unsure of what they meant exactly. “That’s alright, just come with me and we’ll get you fitted.”

-

It went surprisingly fast. He has sheepishly explained how he was binding before, earning a disappointed headshake, but they fitted him with a binder and they explained how to care for it, not to bind for too long, and all the basics. He felt good about himself for once.

“I didn’t catch your name earlier,” Sam, who had been helping him, said.

A smile broke across his face. “I’m Brian. Brian May.”


End file.
